Try to hold on tight
by Melleen
Summary: Recueil de petites histoires. La nuit se termine et l'aube filtre par les interstices. Dean et Castiel se rebâtissent un abris, réapprennent pas à pas à accepter la présence des ombres. Mais pour faire court : beaucoup de fluff. Updates irrégulières. OS situés après la fin de la cinquième saison.
1. Thé

**Disclaimers : **Supernatural, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette modeste fanfiction.

.

.

**Episode 1**

Thé

.

.

Il est déjà onze heures lorsque Dean se glisse hors de sa chambre à coucher. Les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, il traîne des pieds dans l'étroit couloir de son appartement. Il baille sans retenu en frottant ses avant-bras nus ; parce qu'il a plu toute la nuit, l'air s'est beaucoup rafraîchi. Vaguement, il pense qu'il sera bientôt temps de mettre son chauffage en marche. Et par extension, de le réparer. Peut-être.

Dans la cuisine, la lumière du jour se faufile par les volets entrouverts. Elle diapre les ustensiles rutilants et les grains de poussière flottant au-dessus de la cuisinière électrique. Dean se dirige vers la cafetière posée à côté du grille-pain dans un geste huilé par l'habitude. Il ouvre le placard situé juste au-dessus et attrape la boîte noire qui… cherche la boîte noire qui… ne trouve pas la boîte noire qui… ?

« Il n'y a plus de café. » dit une voix grave dans son dos.

Dean sursaute si fort qu'il se cogne la tête contre la porte ouverte du placard. Assis à la table de la cuisine, Castiel l'observe curieusement. Il y a le début d'un sourire aux commissures de ses lèvres et Dean veut lui tirer puérilement la langue.

« Hello Dean, dit-il et c'est sans aucun doute de l'amusement qui se terre dans les intonations graveleuses de cette voix familière.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! s'écrit Dean en massant vigoureusement son crâne douloureux. J'ai manqué de faire une syncope. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de tes visites surprises ?

- Pas avant dix heures ?

- Exactement !

- Mais il est onze heures et vingt-deux minutes, Dean. »

Dean soupire. Peu importe l'heure qu'il est véritablement, pour son cerveau il est encore bien trop tôt pour ce genre de conversation avec la créature trop rhétorique qui se trouve sagement installée en face de lui. Temporairement il abandonne. Il y a, de toutes les façons, un sujet bien plus pressant sur la table.

« Il n'y a plus de café, tu dis ?

- J'ai jeté la boîte vide tout à l'heure. » répond Cas en haussant un sourcil réprobateur.

Visiblement, il n'approuve pas le fait que Dean conserve les paquets vides de ses aliments dans ses placards. Dean décide de l'ignorer.

- Quelle horreur…, marmonne-t-il en se passant une main épuisée sur le visage.

- Je peux toujours aller en chercher.

- Hm ? Non, pas la peine. Je vais faire du thé à la place. Ҫa changera un peu.

- Du thé ? »

Castiel l'observe curieusement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, et Dean ne peut réprimer la bouffer d'affection qui l'envahit. Bien que l'ange passe souvent lui rendre visite – lui donnant même parfois l'impression qu'il passe plus de temps en sa compagnie qu'avec les siens – ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été témoin de ce mouvement intrigué typiquement Castiellien.

« C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais fait boire du thé. » il murmure comme pour lui-même.

Il déambule dans la cuisine à la recherche de la boîte de thé vert. Elle se terre entre deux paquets de pates au fin fond de ses placards, apportée un beau jour par Bobby puis oubliée là par la suite. Dean n'a jamais été très friand de thé, ça a toujours été le truc de Sammy, parfois de Bobby, souvent de Lisa. Mais il ne déteste pas le liquide clair et ne peu nier le réconfort qu'il apporte. Il regrette simplement sa douceur, son manque de tonus. Il est rare que Dean cherche le réconfort, il est davantage ami des grandes baffes en pleine figure. Du moins le croit-il.

Il fait chauffer de l'eau en sifflotant _Crazy Baby_ de Joan Osborne, et derrière lui Castiel suit ses moindres faits et gestes du regard. La situation est étrangement domestique, mais Dean ne ressent aucun inconfort.

Il dépose deux mugs sur la table. Le noir orné du logo de Buffy the Vampire Slayer, l'un de ses favoris, et le bleu tatoué du mot « happiness », celui que Castiel a fini par adopter. Il glisse les sachets de thé dans les tasses puis apporte l'eau chaude.

« Bon, dit-il quand les deux tasses fument tranquillement sur la table. Le thé est généralement assez fade tout seul et la plupart des gens préfèrent le prendre avec un peu de sucre, du lait ou du miel.

- Comment est-ce que tu prends le tiens ? lui demande Castiel, ses grands yeux bleus cherchant les siens.

- Avec deux sucres.

- Je vais essayer avec deux sucres, alors. »

Cette fois-ci, Dean ne peut retenir son sourire. Il se prépare deux toasts en continuant de siffloter, une fois qu'il a sucré les thés et remuer le tout avec des petites cuillères. À nouveau, Castiel l'observe silencieusement. Pas une seule fois le malaise ne s'installe, sans doute à cause de l'habitude, même si Dean ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il s'est senti mal à l'aise en compagnie de Castiel.

Depuis qu'il a acheté son appartement, à quelques kilomètres en voiture de la ville d'Austin, les visites de Cas se sont faites régulières. Elles étaient déjà très fréquentes lorsqu'il vivait encore avec Lisa, se bâtissant des châteaux en Espagne sur des bases branlantes, mais elles font désormais pratiquement partie de son quotidien, maintenant qu'il vit seul. En fait, parfois Dean a même l'impression que le terme « vivre seul » ne s'applique pas réellement à sa situation. Si Castiel était humain, il aurait certainement sa brosse à dent à coté de la sienne dans la salle de bain. Il a déjà ses couverts favoris, une couverture attitrée, sa place sur le fauteuil (à gauche), des aliments dans les placards que Dean n'achète que parce qu'il sait que Castiel les aime (comme ce chocolat au lait qui s'empile dans le frigo et que Dean ne touchera pas, parce que si le chocolat n'est pas noir il préfère le jeter par la fenêtre)…

Lorsqu'il s'assoit enfin à la table de la cuisine, face à Cas, celui-ci s'est défait de son trench coat qui pend lâchement au dossier de sa chaise. Il a remonté les manches de sa chemise et ses mains sont enroulées autour de sa tasse fumante, absorbant la chaleur bienfaitrice.

« Alors ? demande Dean. Comment ça se passe en haut ? »

Castiel soupire et baisse les yeux. Il ne baisse pas souvent les yeux. Il est rare qu'il ne soit pas en train d'observer Dean, de décortiquer la moindre de ses actions et de regarder son âme à travers l'ouverture de ses yeux. Et si depuis longtemps Dean ne ressent plus de réel embarras sous le regard fixe et intense de son ami, parfois il aime ne pas être vu. Il peut ainsi observer à la dérober, et observer Cas en secret est certainement l'une des activités qu'il apprécie le plus. Chose qu'il ne s'avouera jamais, bien sûr.

Les reflets du soleil dans les cheveux de Cas sont toujours très intéressants. Ils donnent aux pointes hirsutes des couleurs un peu plus claires, auburn voire même dorées. Dean aime regarder la façon dont elles encadrent le visage élégant. Le front trop souvent plissé, au-dessus des yeux clairs et étrangement fixes mais toujours très expressifs. Il retrace du regard la courbe du nez droit, la bouche rose et bien dessinée. Les joues qui mériteraient d'être rasées d'un peu plus près. Ou peut-être pas.

Aujourd'hui, Castiel a l'air moins fatigué que durant ses dernières visites. Il paraît moins pâle et le voile sur ses yeux clairs est moins présent. Dean suppose que les choses vont un peu mieux au Paradis, même s'il est clair que ce n'est pas suffisant. Et s'il est franc envers lui-même, Dean sait aussi que ça ne sera jamais suffisant. Pas tant que la place de Dieu demeurera vacante. Ce bâtard…

« J'ai confiance en toi Cas, dit-il finalement en croquant dans son toast beurré. Tu sauras arranger les choses. »

Castiel lève les yeux et le sourire qu'il lui donne est presque timide. Dean sent une chaleur agréable partir de sa poitrine, picoter jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts.

« Merci, Dean. Comment se passe ton travail ? »

C'est au tour de Dean de soupirer.

Afin de se payer plus ou moins légalement cet appartement et de commencer une vie plus ou moins légale, il a du bien évidemment se trouver un travail. N'étant pas diplômé et ne possédant aucune habilité essentielle n'ayant aucun rapport avec la chasse aux démons et autres créatures des ténèbres, la tâche, dans un certain sens, fût assez aisée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'embarras du choix.

Il était donc aller postuler pour un job de mécanicien dans les différents garages de la région et avait finalement décroché un post dans le pire de tous. La patronne était exécrable et les autres employés le regardaient de haut, soupçonnant qu'il n'avait eu son job que grâce à son beau visage. Dean ne pouvait même pas les contredire là-dessus car il savait bien qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans ces soupçons.

Il aurait pu aller travailler pour Bobby, bien sûr. Retourner vivre chez l'ami de la famille et bosser à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais en quittant les Braeden, Dean avait eu envie d'indépendance. Pas d'une rupture totale, mais envie d'une _séparation_ malgré tout, avec le monde de la chasse. Rester chez Bobby, de toutes les façons, ne lui aurait permis que de se rappeler incessamment de l'absence de ceux qui avaient péris pendant l'apocalypse… Et il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça.

« Comme d'hab. » marmonne-t-il en trempant précautionneusement ses lèvres dans son thé brûlant.

Castiel hausse un sourcil et Dean se brûle la langue. Il soupire, lèche ses lèvres agressées avec un soupçon d'agacement.

« Dean. » dit Castiel et dans le ton de sa voix il n'y a qu'une sincère inquiétude.

Dean qui s'était attendu à un ton plus paternaliste se détend légèrement.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais essayer de retourner à l'école.

- On en a déjà parlé Cas. » soupire Dean en se frottant les yeux – il est encore_ beaucoup _trop tôt.

Bien sûr, Castiel n'insiste pas, mais lorsque Dean lève les yeux vers lui il est heurté en plein cœur par l'insistance des prunelles céruléennes. Les lèvres aussi sont courbées en une moue inquiète, les sourcils froncés, creusant le front légèrement halé presque blanc. Dean ne peu s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de remord, même s'il n'a vraiment _rien fait de mal_. Foutu ange.

« Ce n'est pas…, il bredouille exaspéré. Je ne suis pas…Je ne peux pas… Rhaa, je ne suis pas assez…

- Ne dis pas « pas assez intelligent », le coupe Castiel en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

- J'allais dire « trop vieux. », Cas… »

Bien sûr que Dean joue avec lui. Bien sûr. Et Cas le voit bien. Ca ne le fait pas sourire, mais il abandonne. Tout ce que Dean voulait.

« Je pense que tu es capable de le faire. Je pense que tu es capable de faire n'importe quoi si tu le veux vraiment. Tu n'es pas stupide, Dean, dit-il quand même, comme pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion n'est pas encore terminée, juste en _stand-by_.

- Hmm… tu as goûté ton thé ? Il ne faut pas attendre qu'il soit trop froid. Le thé est bon dans cet entre-deux, quand il brûle juste un petit peu. »

Castiel regarde curieusement son mug de thé, comme s'il avait pratiquement oublié qu'il était là. Dean ne peut cacher son excitation. Ce n'est qu'une foutue tasse de thé, l'admoneste la partie raisonnable de son cerveau. Ce n'est que Cas et une foutue tasse de thé ! Mais il ne peut retenir son impatience et sa curiosité.

Cas approche la tasse de ses lèvres avec une lenteur digne des plus grands films à suspens. Lorsque finalement, il prend sa première gorgée, Dean réalise un peu bêtement qu'il est en train de retenir son souffle. Il se fouette mentalement mais ne détache pas son regard de l'ange.

Finalement, Cas lève les yeux, décolle sa bouche du mug, fronce les sourcils. Il prend une nouvelle gorgée, s'éloigne à nouveau, confus. Une autre gorgée.

« Cas ? demande Dean que le petit manège commence à inquiéter.

- C'est étrange, murmure simplement Castiel, les yeux rivés à la tasse encore remplie.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

- C'est très…agréable. Y a-t-il quelque chose de magique dans le thé ? »

Cette fois-ci s'en est trop, Dean ne peut retenir un grand éclat de rire. Il rejette la tête en arrière et rigole sans retenue. Castiel l'observe sans doute curieusement, se dit-il en réalisant la rareté de ses fous rire, comme à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux le prend. Et effectivement, Castiel le regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté. Mais il y a aussi une certaine douceur dans son regard, une certaine tendresse, que même s'il l'avait voulu, Dean n'aurait pas pu deviner.

Il se sèche le coin des yeux et sourit largement en croisant ceux de Cas. L'ange lui rend son sourire, intrigué.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » répond Dean, la voix légèrement enrouée par le rire.

Il ne réalise pas tout de suite sa douceur, ne voit pas le pli tendre aux coins de ses yeux plissés par le sourire.

« Est-ce que tu veux du lait ? demande-t-il en se levant déjà pour aller ouvrir le frigo. Tu as l'air d'être un buveur de thé qui aime le lait.

- Euhm…oui ? » bredouille Cas en fronçant les sourcils, confus.

Dean verse quelques gouttes du liquide crémeux dans la tasse de Castiel. Il se penche au-dessus de lui et brusquement, l'instant est étrangement intime. Il peut entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge murale du salon, le grave bourdonnement du frigo laissé entrouvert, le pépiement des oiseaux provenant de l'extérieur. Il devrait être terrifié face au niveau d'intimité, d'aise, de domesticité, que Castiel et lui ont réussi à atteindre. Mais il ne ressent qu'une étrange impression de bien être et de justesse.

Il se penche sans doute plus qu'il ne le devrait. Cas sent l'extérieur. La fraîcheur laissée par une averse passagère, une odeur électrique et un peu humide.

« Voilà. » murmure Dean sans réaliser qu'il murmure, et plus troublé qu'il ne le pense.

Il replace la brique de lait dans le frigo, observant Castiel du coin de l'œil. L'ange prend une petite gorgée timide de son thé, et brusquement son regard s'illumine, ses joues rosissent. Il regarde Dean comme un enfant ayant reçu LE cadeau de Noël, et Dean ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il étouffe un rire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Je crois que je préfère le thé au café. » annonce Cas avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air presque contrit.

Avec sa coupe ravagée par les mains expertes de Dean, ce dernier a de la difficulté à ne pas penser « adorable ». Il s'assoit sur la table, dans un désir inconscient d'être plus près de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne, plaisante-t-il. Sammy aussi… »

Il s'interrompt, et comme à chaque fois qu'il prononce _ce_ nom à voix haute, le dernier souvenir qu'il a de son frère lui revient en pleine figure. Un souvenir noble, un noble sacrifice, mais un sacrifice malgré tout. Une ombre se suspend au-dessus de leur conversation, un fantôme. Tout à coup, le silence de la maison l'oppresse, l'assourdi, et le trou laissé dans sa poitrine par l'absence de Sammy se fait béant.

Castiel pose sa main sur la sienne, le tirant avec un léger sursaut de ses tristes pensées. Le regard de l'ange est aussi mélancolique que compréhensible, et Dean a envie de fuir la pièce en courant. Mais Castiel peut s'en aller à tout instant, être appelé au Paradis dans quelques secondes aussi bien que dans quelques heures, et ne plus jamais être capable de revenir auprès de lui. Et Dean ne veut pas lui tourner le dos maintenant sans un correct au revoir.

Une fois a suffit.

Sans un mot, Castiel lui tend sa tasse encore pleine à moitié. Dean ne peut retenir un sourire. Il prend une gorgée du liquide qu'il trouve trop doux (urgh, du lait), et la chaleur le réconforte. Un peu.

« Urgh. Du lait, il murmure en reposant la tasse sur la table.

- C'est bon pour tes os, Dean, réprimande gentiment Cas.

- Merci Doc. » souffle Dean en roulant des yeux.

Il prend sa propre tasse de thé, posée à l'autre bout de la table, histoire de la terminer avant que le liquide ne tiédisse. Castiel l'imite en silence, et à nouveau le confort revient. Ils ne se regardent pas, chacun plongés dans ses propres réflexions. Un sombre tumulte, parce qu'ils ont leurs problèmes, leurs douleurs, que les mots n'expriment pas assez bien, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à partager comme il le devrait. Il est difficile de ne pas s'y perdre.

Mais Castiel n'a pas bougé sa main, et d'une certaine manière, elle les garde tous deux ancrés dans la réalité.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>J'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire régulièrement, de lire souvent, de lire en français surtout. J'ai arrêté de regarder Supernatural aussi – cette saison 10 ce sera sans moi. Mais je suis toujours attachée au Destiel, à ce qu'il aurait pu être et ne ce sera sans doute jamais. Pourquoi ne pas faire une série de petites histoires ? me dis-je alors. Sans pression aucune, pour réapprendre à écrire et pour garder le Destiel tout près.

Cette histoire est inspirée d'un post de la merveilleuse cinensis à propos de Cas et du thé. Cette fille est incroyable, super talentueuse (ces fanarts sont vraiment waou) et super « spot-on » quand il s'agit de discuter des différents aspects de SPN. Allez checker son Tumblr ! (cinensis . tumblr . com)

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais à nouveau ici. Peut-être demain ? Dans trois mois ? Who knows~

Merci de m'avoir lu ! Je vous aime xx


	2. Cinéma

**Disclaimers : **Supernatural, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et je ne tire toujours aucun profit de cette histoire.

**ATTENTION, ce chapitre contient une scène particulièrement sanglante. Pour cette histoire, le rating n'est plus K mais T.**

.

.

**Episode 2**

Cinéma

.

.

Dean est en train de regarder la liste des différents films à l'affiche près de chez lui lorsqu'une idée lui vient. Il lève les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et regarde Cas, sagement assis sur sa gauche dans l'étroit fauteuil du salon. Captivé, l'ange suit la rediffusion d'un épisode de Suits avec une rigidité presque inquiétante. Il ne bouge pas, ses paupières ne clignent plus, ses lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes. Ne semble plus exister dans son univers que la petite boîte de son et d'images. Il aurait pu être en train de baver, Dean n'aurait pas été surpris. Il soupire.

« Cas. » il appelle une première fois.

Comme prévu, Cas ne cligne même pas des yeux. Il ne cille pas, ne frémit pas, sa respiration ne tremble pas. Dean soupire plus lourdement, se passe une main sur les yeux et regrette à nouveau d'avoir introduit la télévision dans la vie de son ami.

« Cas ! » il réitère avec plus de force tout en secouant l'interpellé par l'épaule.

Cette fois-ci, Cas réagit. Il cligne furieusement des yeux comme arraché d'un rêve et semble faire appel à toutes ses forces mentales pour détacher son regard de l'écran. Il a un air hagard et ébouriffé, comme un bébé moineau tombé du nid. Dean se force à ne pas sourire.

« Dean… ? demande Cas en frottant ses yeux sans doute secs et douloureux à force d'être restés aussi longtemps ouverts.

- Quelqu'un aurait pu m'égorger tu ne t'en serais même pas rendu compte, taquine Dean.

- Qui ? »

Castiel plisse des yeux, et Dean n'arrive pas à décider si le mouvement est un signe d'agacement face à ses moqueries, ou un signe augurant d'horribles représailles pour la personne qui voudrait l'égorger. Il décide de ne pas s'aventurer sur cette route-là pour le moment.

« Peu importe. Ҫa te dirait qu'on aille voir un truc au cinéma ? Il y a le dernier film de Daniel Radcliffe à l'affiche et il a l'air d'y être plutôt pas mal. Et si tu oses dire à quelqu'un que j'ai laissé échapper une chose pareille tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans ma vie.

- Daniel Radcliffe ?

- Ou Harry Potter. Au choix, dépendamment du niveau d'ironie, etc.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre cette référence…

- Cas, soupire Dean en rajoutant mentalement les huit Harry Potter à la liste de films qu'il a absolument et dans l'urgence besoin de montrer à Castiel. La question est : est-ce que tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi ce soir ? »

Castiel hausse les épaules, jette un regard furtif vers sa série télévisée, puis redonne toute son attention à Dean.

« Cinéma ? dit-il curieusement. Cet art du spectacle qui consiste à projeter des images sur un large écran ?

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me lire la page Wikipédia du mot « cinéma » ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Dean.

- Dean, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'est une page Wikipédia. Mais concernant ta demande, oui ça me plairait beaucoup de t'accompagner au cinéma. Je suis très curieux de voir à quoi ça ressemble à cette époque.

- À « cette époque » ? Tu es déjà allé au cinéma à _une autre_ époque ? »

Parfois, Dean oublie à quel point Cas est vieux. Il oublie la grandeur sous-jacente du terme « ange ». Il oublie que Cas est un soldat de Dieu, que le simple son de sa véritable voix peut lui détruire les tympans. À chaque fois que les circonstances le lui rappellent, il est subitement conscient que s'il le voulait, Castiel pourrait le briser en deux d'une pichenette. Alors, il a de la difficulté à respirer. Dean n'est pas certain de savoir quels sont les raisons entraînant cette brève tachycardie, ses paumes humides. Il sait très bien que Castiel ne le blessera jamais vraiment. Il lui fait confiance sur ce point.

Dean suppose que c'est simplement de la révérence. Que c'est instinctif, inscrit dans le génome humain. C'est la réaction que l'Homme est supposé avoir face à une créature céleste.

« J'étais en mission sur Terre, explique brièvement Castiel sans sembler remarquer son changement d'attitude. Lors des premières projections. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir assister à l'une d'entre elle. Je crois que le metteur en scène était Méliès.

- Le Méliès de Hugo Cabret ? demande Dean, le nom lui étant vaguement familier.

- Je… cette référence…, marmonne Castiel en plissant des yeux.

- Peu importe, tu vas voir que les effets spéciaux ont beaucoup évolué depuis ! »

Dean jette un coup d'œil à l'heure de la séance, se lève puis s'étire. Lorsqu'il se tourne à nouveau vers Castiel, celui-ci a les yeux dans la vague. Il ne fait plus attention à la télévision, il pense. Et sans doute se rappelle-t-il, fouille-t-il dans sa mémoire extraordinaire. Dean imagine la quantité d'informations emmagasinées là-dedans. Le nombre d'images et de mots, le nombre de langues différentes se disputant la place dans cette boîte crânienne. Comment le cerveau humain, auquel est attachée la grâce, survit-il face à une telle quantité de connaissances ? Comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas rupture ? Est-ce que cela fonctionne comme avec un disque dur et un ordinateur ? L'ordinateur se contente de lire l'information, sans réellement se l'approprier, du moins tant qu'il n'y a pas transfert.

Dean s'oblige à se tirer de ces étranges réflexions, sentant poindre une migraine.

« Eh Cas. » dit-il gentiment, sans réaliser tout de suite les mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

Castiel sort de son apathie, l'observe curieusement.

« Un jour il faudra que tu me parles un peu des différentes missions que tu as eu sur Terre. »

Cas sourit, toute l'expression de son visage s'adoucit, et Dean sent à nouveau son cœur battre plus vite. Il n'est cependant pas sûr que cette fois-ci il y ait un lien avec son code génétique.

« Un jour. » répond simplement Castiel.

Dean sent une gêne s'installer. Il frotte inutilement ses mains sur son jean, se passe la main dans les cheveux et fait deux pas vers sa chambre. Castiel regarde à nouveau la télévision, tout autant fasciné par la publicité que par la série télévisée. Dean est alors frappé par son apparence.

Non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si Dean n'a pas conscience de l'apparence de Cas. Bien au contraire. Il pourrait le redessiner sans modèle, de la cravate de travers aux courts poils dispersés sur son menton, même si en général, il préfère ne pas penser au temps qu'il passe à juste _regarder_ Castiel. Non. Là, son regard attrape Castiel sous le couvert des normes sociales. Il voit les habits du dimanche en désordre et l'éternel trench coat décidément inutile dans le décor qu'est son salon couvert, chauffé ; intérieur.

Dean comprend qu'il ne peut pas aller au cinéma avec Castiel dans cette tenue. Jusqu'à maintenant, les habits de Cas ne l'ont jamais dérangé, mais il suppose que c'est parce qu'il était toujours trop occupé avec des choses comme l'Apocalypse pour se soucier de ce genre de détails. Il ne s'occupe d'ailleurs que très récemment de sa propre apparence. Seulement depuis que Lisa lui a fait réaliser son amour immodéré, socialement incompréhensible voire absurde, pour le plaid et les trop nombreuses couches de vêtements.

« Cas, interpelle Dean à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le regard de l'ange soit à nouveau posé sur lui. La séance commence dans à peu près une heure. Juste le temps de nous changer et de prendre la route. Et j'insiste sur le « nous » de « nous changer ». Lève-toi, je vais te faire un relooking. »

Castiel le regarde avec incompréhension mais se lève tout de même au signe de tête de Dean.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas comment tu es habillé, explique Dean en les guidant dans l'étroit couloir de son appartement. Mais je ne veux pas attirer l'attention.

- Changer d'habits ne me dérange pas Dean, répond Castiel avec son calme habituel. Mais je n'ai pas réellement de quoi me changer.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai assez de fringues pour deux. »

Dean pousse la porte de sa chambre et se dirige sans attendre vers sa penderie. Il n'a pas _tant_ de vêtements que ça – se préoccuper de son apparence ne l'a pas transformé en fan de shopping – mais il pense bien avoir deux ou trois t-shirt qui pourraient convenir à l'ange. Il farfouille dans la penderie pendant quelques secondes et finit par dégoter un vieux jean et une chemise en plaid bleu marine un peu trop petite pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, il trouve Castiel sagement debout dans l'entrée de sa chambre, regardant curieusement autour de lui sans vraiment savoir où poser son regard ou ses mains. Dean est alors frappé par la bizarrerie de la situation : Cas est dans sa chambre. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais vu Cas apparaître dans la chambre de cet appartement, ou y être invité. Le salon et la cuisine, bien sûr, mais la chambre, la salle de bain, ces pièces intrinsèquement humaines, jamais.

Dean regarde sa chambre aux murs blancs et nus, son tapis molletonné en poils gris, ses quelques meubles en bois sombre, son lit aux draps bleu pâle. La chambre qui jusque là, lui avait toujours paru triste et impersonnelle, se remplit subitement. La présence de Cas y semble juste, aussi bien qu'elle l'est dans la cuisine et dans le salon. Elle laisse filtrer la lumière.

Dean sent une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir. Brièvement, la solitude qui lui pèse constamment depuis l'Apocalypse, même lorsqu'il se trouve en présence d'êtres chers, s'atténue.

« Viens par là. » dit-il avec un sourire qu'il ne peut réprimer.

Castiel plisse des yeux avec méfiance lorsqu'il lui tend le jean et la chemise, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Dean sent sa nuque et ses oreilles prendre feu aux mots qui s'échappent ensuite de sa bouche :

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour…euhm…

- Non Dean, répond Castiel avec une infime pointe d'agacement qui triple les rougissements de Dean. Je pense savoir comment me vêtir et me dévêtir.

- Comment j'aurais pu savoir, tu portes les mêmes fringues depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré. »

Castiel le contemple plus longtemps que nécessaire, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres légèrement pincées. Si Dean ne le connaissait pas si bien, il n'aurait pas vu de l'agacement dans l'expression, mais clairement l'ange est en train de lui dire « Créature plus vieille que l'univers ici ! Evidemment que je sais comment fonctionne des vêtements, abruti. »

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Dean se détourne lentement avant de retourner farfouiller dans la penderie. Il se choisit ses vêtements (quelque chose de simple, un jean, un t-shirt, une chemise par-dessus) et compte jusqu'à trois avant de faire de nouveau face à Castiel. Une partie de lui est en train de critiquer son comportement excessivement ridicule. Il l'ignore.

Castiel est habillé, pieds nus, et le regarde curieusement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille qu'avant. Avec son air ahuri, Dean pense automatiquement à un hibou. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'associe toujours Castiel avec des espèces d'oiseau ? _se demande-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Regarde ta tête…. » soupire Dean en s'approchant instinctivement.

Il coince ses vêtements sous un bras et aplati sans réfléchir les mèches rebelles de Cas. Castiel louche légèrement, cherche son regard mais Dean l'évite. Il a les yeux fixés sur la masse de cheveux sombres, histoire de ne pas avoir à penser à ce qu'il est en train de faire. Sans peigne c'est un peu compliqué, mais il arrive à ramener les mèches de cheveux à leur état initial : un n'importe quoi pas trop alarmant.

« Voilà. » murmure-t-il en se reculant légèrement histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Le visage de Castiel est illisible il regarde Dean le regarder. Dean sent à nouveau la gêne enfler en lui et il détourne les yeux au moment où il se sent rougir.

« Est-ce que tu peux te tourner deux secondes, que je puisse me changer ? » demande-t-il après s'être inutilement racler la gorge.

Castiel hausse un sourcil, visiblement intrigué par une telle demande, mais se détourne néanmoins.

Dean s'habille à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne s'arrête dans ses mouvements frénétiques que pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas en train de mettre ses vêtements devant derrière. Il ne peut pas voir le visage de Castiel, mais il n'arrive à perdre l'impression que l'ange est en train de sourire, amusé.

« Cas…, il grommèle en enfilant ses chaussures. Je _t'entends _sourire.

- Sourire ne fait pas de bruit Dean, lui répond Cas d'un ton docte, et BINGO, c'est de l'amusement dans ce ton docte qui se veut détacher.

- Renfile tes chaussures, génie. Je ne crois pas qu'on fasse la même pointure. »

Cas se tourne enfin vers lui. Ses lèvres ne sourient pas (ou plus), mais ses yeux rient. Dean se haït d'avoir tant de difficulté à contrôler ses rougissements aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Le cinéma dans lequel ils se rendent est le plus près de l'appartement de Dean. Assez loin du centre-ville, il ne possède que quelques salles, deux escalators (un pour monter, un pour descendre) et seulement deux comptoirs où acheter de quoi casser la croute. Il n'y a pas assez de monde pour que ce soit difficile de circuler, et juste assez pour que personne ne fasse attention à eux lorsque Castiel trébuche craintivement en prenant l'escalator.<p>

Dean hésite quelques secondes entre acheter une grosse boîte de pop corns et acheter deux petites boîtes. Mais voyant la façon dont Castiel regarde bêtement autour de lui comme s'il se trouvait à un musée de curiosités, il décide qu'il est plus prudent d'acheter une seule et même boîte. Le risque que Castiel renverse ses popcorns dans la salle obscure est trop grand. Dean a passé trop de jours, enfant, à compter les pièces laissées par son père et à rationner la nourriture pour que Sammy puisse manger à sa faim. Son horreur pour le gaspillage de nourriture est presque clinique.

« Cas, le film va commencer, il interpelle une fois qu'il a les mains chargées de popcorns et de bouteilles d'eau. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Castiel est en train de regarder l'affiche d'un film d'horreur figurant un jeune homme portant une gigantesque paire d'ailes noires.

« Ceci est inexacte. » il dit simplement quand Dean le rejoint.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Vraiment ? Je trouve que ça ressemble beaucoup à cette ombre bizarre qui apparaît derrière vous autres, quand vous frimez.

- Cette _ombre_ n'est qu'une partie de la surface de nos ailes, répond Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Elle frôle la membrane de la réalité lorsque…

- Okay, okay, coupe Dean en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Cas. C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours d'anatomie angélique. Je sais déjà l'essentiel : bizarre, bizarre, bizarre, incompréhensible, bizarre. Le film va commencer, on y va. »

Cas garde les sourcils froncés et Dean réprime fortement son envie d'aller appuyer sur le petit pli qui apparaît au milieu de son front. Pour cela, il a besoin d'arrêter de toucher Cas – il ne sait même pas pourquoi il s'est mis à le toucher à la base – et de reculer de quelques pas. _Distance, espace personnel_, il pense, s'admoneste, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il a besoin de se dire ça pour retrouver une certaine clarté dans ses pensées.

Castiel et lui se faufilent dans leur salle lorsque les publicités commencent sur l'écran gigantesque. Les lumières sont encore allumées, à peine baissées, et Castiel s'arrête dans l'entrée, les lèvres ouvertes sur un « o » silencieux. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction en voyant l'air à la fois estomaqué et réjouit de son ami. On pourrait croire que Cas vient de déballer le plus beau cadeau de Noël de sa vie, et Dean a toujours, sans se l'avouer, aimé faire plaisir.

Il reste encore des sièges libres au dernier rang, alors Dean tire légèrement Castiel par la manche et le dirige vers ce qu'il considère être les meilleurs places de la salle. À leur passage, un groupe de filles les dévisagent en gloussant. Dean leur flash un sourire aguicheur, né davantage de l'habitude que de l'intérêt.

Depuis la fin de sa liaison avec Lisa, il réalise qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu de relations avec une femme. Il ne s'est égaré dans les bars que pour boire, cherchant seulement à se saouler sans jamais vraiment y parvenir – foutue constitution. Il n'a pas dragué, il n'a pas eu d'aventures, il a vécu une existence presque religieuse pour un Dean Winchester. Mais étrangement, il ne ressent aucun manque, aucune absence, aucune frustration. Il n'a pas l'impression qu'il a besoin de _ça_. Oui, bien sûr, la solitude lui pèse chaque jour, lui glace les os au cœur de la nuit, mais quelque chose en lui vibre de désintérêt ; il sait qu'il ne trouvera pas ce qu'il cherche entre les jambes de ces femmes d'une nuit.

Dean montre à Castiel comment s'asseoir sur les chaises repliées du cinéma et le regard un peu ahuri que lui lance l'ange lui fait vite oublier la présence des filles, quelques sièges plus loin.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi la plupart des cinémas ont des fauteuils comme ça, il tente d'expliquer une fois qu'ils sont confortablement installés. Je suppose que c'est pour que ça soit plus facile de nettoyer après les séances. Les gens ont tendance à laisser pas mal de popcorns sous les sièges.

- Je vois. C'est assez astucieux. » acquiesce Castiel.

Dean continue de lui expliquer les différents éléments de la salle à l'aide de ses maigres connaissances sur le sujet. L'attention de Cas le flatte – même Sammy ne l'a jamais écouté avec autant de patience et de curiosité. Dean hésite à plusieurs reprises sur certains mots, mais Castiel ne le reprend pas, ne l'interrompt pas. Il l'observe sans jugement, attend patiemment qu'il trouve les bons termes.

Plusieurs fois, Dean s'en veut de ne pas en savoir plus, déteste le fait que ses explications soient autant chargées de « Je ne sais pas » et de « « Je ne suis pas sûr mais ». Il s'en veut d'être aussi stupide, de ne pas pouvoir correctement expliquer à Cas à quel point le 7e art est fantastique, mais l'ange paraît comprendre. Il hoche la tête, sourit parfois à ses blagues – sans doute celles qu'il comprend – et ne semble pas se soucier du fait que Dean ne soit pas vraiment intelligent – qu'il ne soit pas le plus intelligent de la famille.

Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean s'oublie. _Peut-être_, pense-t-il. _Peut-être_ _que je suis assez_.

« Je parle beaucoup, marmonne Dean à la fin de ses explications, un peu gêné par son propre enthousiasme. Si ça se trouve, tu sais même déjà tout ça vu que tu as assisté aux productions de Melfès.

- Méliès, Dean, corrige Cas avec un demi-sourire. Je ne savais pas tout ça. Lorsque j'ai assisté aux projections, j'étais en mission, je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ce genre de choses. »

Puis, il ajoute tout doucement :

« Et aucun humain n'a pris la peine de m'expliquer. »

Dean se frotte la nuque, mal à l'aise, sentant y poindre un rougissement.

« Je n'en sais pas tant que ça. » il marmonne sans réussir à détourner le regard.

Il est sauvé de l'embrassement par l'abaissement des lumières. Lentement, la luminosité baisse, le bruit des conversations se fait ténu puis se tait. Bientôt, l'obscurité règne dans la salle, si ce ne sont la lumière se dégageant du grand écran et la faible lueur émanant des insignes « EXIT » au-dessus des portes.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouve au cinéma et que le film est sur le point de commencer, Dean sent remonter le long de son échine un frisson d'anticipation. Sans le concerter, ses yeux regardent Castiel et son cerveau se demande si l'ange, lui aussi, ressent la même chose.

Les logos des différentes maisons ayant financé la production du film apparaissent à l'écran, puis, le film lui-même commence. Castiel est figé au fond de son fauteuil, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il cherchait à avaler l'écran gigantesque de ses globes oculaires. Dean doit tirer légèrement la manche de son t-shirt pour obtenir son attention. Sans mot, il lui montre la boîte de popcorns du regard et l'enjoint à en prendre une poignée.

Il lui a déjà fait goûter du popcorn, et Castiel sait ce que c'est. Il ne jette pas à la nourriture un regard curieux, presque suspicieux, comme il a l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois que Dean lui montre des mets qu'il ne connait pas.

Dean sourit à cette pensée. Castiel a parfois le comportement d'un nouveau né. Curieux de tout, suspicieux de tout, ayant une admiration et un attrait ridiculement enfantins pour presque toutes choses humaines.

Mais c'est seulement parfois. Le reste du temps, Castiel lui dit des choses comme « J'ai assisté aux premières projections cinématographique » ou comme « J'ai sauvé un humain lors de l'épidémie de peste noire en Europe au 14e siècle », et Dean n'a pas envie de penser à combien Cas est âgé.

Il grignote ses popcorns tout en suivant le film, sa main frôlant parfois celle de Cas au fond de la boîte graisseuse. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il se tourne vers le siège vide où il a posé les deux bouteilles d'eau. Sa bouche étrangle un cri lorsqu'il réalise que deux yeux sombres sont en train de le fixer dans les ténèbres.

« Tu n'as pas correctement rempli ton quottât coûts et blessures aujourd'hui Dean. » susurre la voix beaucoup trop familière d'Alastair.

Dean sent monter en lui une terreur sans nom. Le sang se glace dans ses veines, ses membres se figent. Il évalue ses options, réalise avec horreur qu'il n'est pas armé. Pourquoi n'est-il pas armé ? Il cherche à se lever, à alerter Cas, mais ses jambes, ses bras, ne répondent plus. Son corps est froid, apathique.

Alastair ne se trouve pas dans le corps d'un être humain. Il est exactement comme Dean le percevait lorsqu'il se trouvait en Enfer. Ses yeux, d'un blanc sale et laiteux, luisent dans l'obscurité, promesses de milles et une torture. Il n'a pas de réelle corpulence, juste une aura imposante et sombre, roulant sur elle-même comme de la fumée noire iridescente.

Dean a du mal à respirer. Il sent l'air entrer dans sa gorge, mais elle ne descend pas jusqu'à ses poumons. Il tousse et halète, mais l'oxygène reste coincé dans son œsophage. La panique le submerge et sans le concerter, ses doigts agrippent les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Comment cela se fait-il que Castiel ne ressente pas la présence d'Alastair, à deux pas de lui ? Comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit le seul, dans la salle de cinéma, à voir cette ombre massive et repoussante.

Alastair a emmené avec lui l'odeur du sang, de rouille, de chair brûlée et bien sûr, de souffre. Il sent à la fois la mort et le fer. C'est l'arôme répugnant qui règne en Enfer, et Dean le sent jusque dans sa bouche, comme s'il venait de boire une coupe pleine de sang putréfié.

« Alors, alors, alors, murmure Alastair comme s'il savourait chaque mot. Tu n'as pas fini de travailler… Sammy t'attend… »

À cet instant, Dean sent une main gelée se poser sur sa cuisse. Il sursaute, tourne la tête et sa gorge bloquée étouffe un hurlement. Sam est à genoux à ses pieds, visage entre lumière et obscurité. Ses pommettes semblent vouloir percer la peau parcheminée de ses joues. Ses yeux paraissent énormes. Ils sont vides et éteints. Ses cheveux sont arrachés par endroits, emmêlés, collés par du sang séché. Il pue la chair pourrie, le sang et le souffre. Sa poitrine est ouverte, certaines côtes sont à nue, l'hémoglobine dégouline sur le tapis bordeaux du cinéma.

Dean cherche de l'air, mais plus il respire fort et plus il s'étouffe. Plus il respire fort, et plus l'odeur entêtante de fer se fait présente dans ses narines. Il cherche à se reculer dans son fauteuil lorsque Sam approche son visage émacié, dévasté. Mais ses membres ne répondent toujours pas. Ses doigts restent crispés sur les accoudoirs.

Dean halète. Le poids sur sa poitrine se fait oppressant, il va le briser de l'intérieur, c'est certain.

« Hey Dean, dit Sam et ses lèvres craquelées jusqu'au sang sourient. Ne t'arrête pas en si beau chemin. »

Ses mains glacées et osseuses enserrent les poignets de Dean tels des menottes de métal. Dean cherche à se débattre mais son corps refuse toujours de l'écouter. Des sueurs froides glissent le long de son échine et un furieux tremblement le parcoure des pieds à la tête. Sam continue de sourire, approche les mains de son frère des chairs béantes de sa poitrine déchiquetée.

« Tu dois finir ce que tu as commencé, il susurre.

- Allez Dean, encourage Alastair avec un rire acéré. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça… »

Dean n'arrive plus à penser. La panique a pris possession de son corps. Il ne peut plus du tout respirer, il est en train de suffoquer. Ses yeux se révulsent dans leurs orbites et des tâches noires commencent à clignoter devant ses pupilles. Des larmes dégringolent le long de ses joues couvertes de sueurs froides, cherchant à humidifier des yeux qu'il n'arrive pas à cligner.

Au moment où Dean se sent perdre conscience, quelque chose l'agrippe à travers la brume épaisse qui lui enveloppe désormais l'esprit.

« Dean, respire ! »

La voix est graveleuse et impérieuse, mais y est attaché quelque chose de rassurant qui parvient à le calmer. Il se débat contre l'obscurité et se redresse violemment. Aussitôt, il perçoit comme un craquement. Il se sent déchirer un voile et brusquement sa vision s'éclaircie. Il peut respirer et il peut bouger. Il avale l'air à grande goulée. La lumière est violente et elle lui brûle les yeux, mais il est vivant.

Lorsque les battements de son cœur se calme enfin, il réalise que la salle de cinéma est vide et que les lumières se sont rallumées. À l'écran défilent lentement les dernières lignes du générique du film.

Dean se redresse, le souffle court. Un frisson le parcoure. Ses vêtements lui sont collés à la peau, humides de sueur.

« Dean. » appelle Cas en posant une main hésitante sur son avant-bras.

Dean sursaute sans le vouloir et, aussitôt, Castiel retire sa main.

« Tu t'es endormi pendant le film, explique Castiel. Je suis désolé, tu dormais paisiblement au-début, donc je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. »

Dean ne répond pas. Il a la gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse. Il prend la bouteille d'eau posée sur le siège bel et bien vide à côté de lui et boit goulûment. Le liquide froid lui éclaircit un peu les idées et finit de le réveiller. Castiel l'attend sans mot. Dean sait qu'il ne lui demandera rien, qu'il saura se contenter de rien.

« J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » il se sent toutefois obligé d'expliquer.

Et parce qu'il ne continue pas, Castiel dit :

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu dors si peu ? Parce que tu fais des cauchemars ? »

Dean serre les dents.

« J'ai rêvé de Sammy. »

Alors Castiel se tait. Parce qu'il ne peut pas dire « Tout va bien Dean » ou « Sam va bien, Dean ». Ce serait un mensonge, et ils ont promis qu'ils ne se mentiraient pas. Il reste assis aux côtés de Dean en silence, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il puisse faire.

Dean ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent assis dans la salle vide. Il attend jusqu'à ce que ses battements de cœur aient retrouvés un rythme habituel, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus peur de s'étrangler à chaque inspiration. Puis il se lève, sentant venir une vague de culpabilité pour avoir ainsi détruit l'ambiance de la soirée.

Ils étaient supposés s'amuser, oublier un peu leurs problèmes. Mais Dean, bien sûr, n'a pas été capable de garder ses foutues angoisses à la porte.

« Je suis déso…

- Dean, coupe Castiel en secouant la tête. Tais-toi.

- Mais je… »

Le regard d'avertissement que lui lance Cas muselle toutes les excuses qu'il a envie de prononcer.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit l'ange en détachant bien chaque mot.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là. » marmonne Dean, gêné d'avoir été lu aussi aisément.

Castiel se contente de sourire et Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui répondre avec une expression similaire. Parfois, il se demande comment Castiel fait pour toujours dire, même inconsciemment, la chose qu'il faut.

Dean s'apprête à changer de sujet avec un commentaire déplacé sur le film, lorsque Castiel fronce brusquement les sourcils. Une ombre passe sur son visage et ses épaules se tendent. Il se redresse et tout à coup, il y a comme une distance entre lui et Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Dean, inquiet.

- Je dois y aller.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Quelque chose d'important se passe au Paradis.

- Mais je… »

Dean soupire, la frustration picotant sous sa peau. Il se passe une main agitée dans les cheveux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi le départ de l'ange l'ennui autant. Il n'aime pas que ça l'ennuie autant. Il n'est pas dépendant de la présence de Cas à ses côtés. Il ne veut pas l'être. C'est ridicule.

Et comme s'il percevait ses pensées, Castiel pose une main sur son bras, l'oblige à le regarder.

« Je dois y aller Dean, il répète plus lentement, et tout dans son attitude montre à quel point il est désolé.

- Eh bien vas-y. » marmonne Dean avec une désinvolture mal feinte.

Castiel ouvre la bouche, comme voulant dire quelque chose. Mais au final, il la referme sans prononcer un mot. Ses prunelles bleues le sondent sans laisser paraître ce qu'il pense. S'il regarde attentivement, Dean peut même y voir luire un peu de Grâce.

Puis, Cas disparaît brusquement. Au moment où Dean se laisse à penser que l'ange, finalement, va rester.

« Fait attention à toi. » il murmure piteusement.

Après ça, il se presse. Il sort rapidement du cinéma. Il fuit le vide et le silence qui lui collent à la peau.

Dehors, l'air est froid. Une fine bruine a mouillé le bitume des trottoirs. Il serre sa veste contre sa poitrine et presse le pas. Sa voiture est garée entre deux petites camionnettes dans le parking du cinéma. Ce n'est pas l'Impala, qu'il garde sagement rangé devant chez lui et ne conduit qu'occasionnellement, histoire de dérouillé le bon vieux moteur. C'est une voiture passe-partout qu'il utilise pour travailler, faire ses courses, essayé d'avoir une vie normale.

S'asseoir dans l'Impala chaque jour, pour faire toutes ces petites choses, l'emmenait à parler seul, à demander l'avis de Sammy sur certaines musiques, à lancer des blagues vers le siège voisin et à attendre un rire qui ne venait jamais. C'était cohabiter avec un fantôme.

Dean s'assoit face au volant et enclenche le radiateur. Le silence est dérangeant, mais il n'a pas envie d'allumer la radio. Il contemple le pare-brise humide, la lueur jaunâtre des lampadaires se réverbérant dans les gouttes d'eau. La sirène d'une voiture de police se fait entendre dans la distance.

Il regarde dans le rétroviseur, voit le vide de la banquette arrière. Ressent le vide de la voiture. Un froid habituel vient se poser sur ses os. Il se sent subitement plus vieux.

Il est seul.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Parce que je veux que Dean emmène Castiel au cinéma, lui paye des popcorns, le débarrasse un peu de son éternel trench coat... C'est juste parti de là, puis les angoisses de Dean se sont greffées à l'embryon, ainsi que mon ressenti face à la solitude... Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de ce chapitre, c'est un gros remue-ménage d'idées mal découpées, mais je ne voyais pas comment les arranger autrement après une bonne quinzaine de relectures. Certaines parties ont été réécrites indéfiniment, dont la fin... je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite~ Il reste sans doute quelques fautes, je reviendrais corriger quand je me serais un peu détachée du texte.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent épisode. Plus particulièrement barjy02 pour sa gentillesse, ses encouragements, sa conversation et la publicité /love/. Vous êtes tous merveilleux et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous aime ! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été déçus par ce nouvel épisode :/

À très bientôt ! xx


	3. Rêves

**Disclaimers : **Supernatural, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et je ne tire toujours aucun profit de cette histoire.

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

Rêves

.

.

Parfois, il arrive que Castiel doive s'absenter plusieurs jours. Il peut alors disparaître pendant presque un mois. Dean prie, chaque jour plus inquiet, et les pires scénarios le taraudent la nuit, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil. Castiel ne lui a jamais entièrement expliqué ce qui se passe au Paradis, mais ses yeux éteints et ses traits tirés à chaque fois qu'il en revient sont une histoire déjà bien assez longue pour Dean.

Ces jours de silence, pendant lesquels il est plongé dans l'ignorance et s'accroche à sa routine pour ne pas faire une chose stupide – pour ne pas replonger – il réalise à quel point la situation est pitoyable. Si un jour Castiel mourrait, il serait le dernier au courant personne ; ne viendrait l'en avertir. Il passerait des années à attendre, s'obligeant chaque jour à arrêter d'espérer mais ne pouvant jamais véritablement. Dans chaque regard un peu trop bleu il verrait Castiel, dans chaque trench-coat beige et voix un peu trop grave.

Lorsque Castiel ressurgit enfin, souvent épuisé, déprimé, Dean musèle son soulagement. De ses prières désespérées, ils n'en parlent pas. D'une certaine manière, ce silence l'aide à croire qu'il n'est pas difficile pour Cas de les ignorer – qu'il ne leur accorde aucune importance. Il sait que c'est faux, mais Dean a besoin de garder une certaine distance. C'est un bien pour un mal, pense-t-il.

Il ne dit pas à Castiel qu'il était inquiet et qu'il lui a manqué. Il le salue comme si vingt-quatre heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il fait du thé, du popcorn, ou commande une pizza. Ils se vautrent devant Star Trek et généralement, le silence, l'absence, se remplissent en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Dean ne demande pas à Castiel ce qu'il a fait durant son absence. Parce qu'il voit bien que l'ange ne veut pas en parler, parce qu'il ne veut lui-même pas replonger, et parce qu'il ne veut pas entendre Castiel lui dire qu'il lui a manqué. Ou pire, qu'il ne lui a _pas_ manqué – Dean ne veut pas savoir qu'il est le seul à subir les coups vicieux de l'absence. Dean ne veut juste _rien _savoir sur le sujet.

Distance.

Et parce qu'il ne demande rien, il ne saura sans doute jamais que Castiel ne le quitte jamais vraiment – qu'il n'en est pas capable.

Castiel part là où vont les anges. Il accomplit ce qu'il pense être juste, tente de retenir de ses mains nues la structure croulante du Paradis. Il doit tuer les siens, parfois. Regarder imploser ses frères et sœurs, les voir s'éteindre comme des bougies soufflées par le vent. Il les pleure quand le temps lui est donné de le faire. Sinon, il prend sur lui ce chagrin, l'ajoute à la charge déjà monstrueuse reposant sur ses épaules.

Souvent, il ploie. Souvent, il trébuche et il est difficile pour lui de trouver une raison de se relever. Sa famille, son univers, tout est en train de s'écrouler autour de lui. Il sait intérieurement qu'importe les pertes et la souffrance, il ne restera de ce combat plus rien de ce qui était. Il perdra _tout_.

Dans ces moments là, Castiel isole son esprit de celui des autres anges. Il se replie sur lui-même et éteint le signal. Dans sa tête, le silence est pesant mais apaise ses angoisses. Il est brièvement coupé des douleurs qui ne lui appartiennent pas, des haines qui ne sont pas les siennes. Il n'est plus que lui-même et il est seul.

Alors, à l'aide de sa Grâce, il tâtonne dans la lumière, empreinte à nouveau le chemin qu'il a battit il y a déjà plusieurs années. Une route sinueuse, faite d'âme et de Grâce, qui aurait dû s'écrouler si on en croit l'ordre naturel des choses, mais qui divinement, perdure. Il marche sur son sol fait d'énergie pure. Et plus il avance, plus il la sent. Vibrante, éblouissante, palpitante au bout du chemin.

Il ne se perd jamais. Il connaît cette route par cœur. Bien que bâtie dans l'urgence et l'angoisse, il en connaît les moindres dalles. C'est grâce à ce chemin qu'il a su tirer Dean des Enfers. C'est grâce à cette route tissée entre l'âme du chasseur et sa propre Grâce qu'il a su reconstruire le corps du premier bout à bout, morceaux par morceaux. Cette route est comme un cordon ombilical qui devrait briser mais ne rompt pas.

Castiel atteint l'âme de Dean et elle l'apaise. Elle calme ses peurs et ses doutes. Sa chaleur est indescriptible et il a parfois l'impression que sa grâce en pleure, émue.

Quand Castiel a le temps et que Dean dort, il pénètre en lui et s'assoit dans un recoin de ses songes. En silence, sans se faire remarquer, il reste dans un coin de l'âme, et celle-ci se mêle doucement à sa Grâce. Elles se reconnaissent, s'acceptent. L'âme de Dean suture ses plaies et essuie le sang qui s'égoutte doucement de son cœur lourd. Elle le berce.

Dans la distance, il entend et parfois devine les rêves de Dean. Mais ayant promis qu'il éviterait de s'en approcher, de regarder, il ignore. Il se roule en boule et médite comme au premier jour, quand l'univers n'existait pas encore, et que les anges naissaient.

Il arrive des jours où la curiosité est trop forte, où la détresse est trop grande. Il passe alors de songes en songes et feuillette sans bruit comme les pages d'un livre. Les cauchemars sont nombreux et il les apaise doucement en les effleurant de sa Grâce. Il aime tout particulièrement un rêve de Dean. Il lui rappelle l'éternelle accalmie du Paradis donné aux Hommes.

Dean et Sam sont enfants et jouent indéfiniment dans un parc désert. Les balançoires en métal bigarré se balancent sans grincer dans le vent. John et Mary Winchester sont assis sur le capot de l'Impala et les regardent en souriant. John est jeune, le visage frais et l'air détendu. Mary ressemble à une apparition. Ses longs cheveux blonds, sa robe blanche et sa peau pâle, lui donnent l'air d'une pierre précieuse sous le dur soleil d'été.

Le ciel est bleu et le silence est rempli du champ des criquets et des oiseaux. Il fait chaud, mais la fraîcheur sous les arbres est douce. Castiel s'assoit sous un sycomore et regarde le terrain de jeu. La joie de Dean est innocente. Il pousse Sam, assis sur la balançoire, et son visage est rougi par l'effort, mais il est plus heureux que Castiel ne l'a jamais vu.

Un sentiment doux-amer, parfois, s'installe en lui.

Il peut rester ainsi des heures, et s'il s'écoutait il ne partirait jamais. C'est le seul endroit où il se sent en sécurité, apaisé. Où rien ne peut l'atteindre. Mais Castiel a un cœur trop grand pour un ange. Il ne peut pas laisser ses frères s'entre-tuer. Il est un soldat – il peut faire la différence.

Alors il se lève, déploie doucement ses ailes, et quitte la chaleur rassurante que représente pour lui l'âme de Dean.

Quand Dean et lui sont assis sur le canapé du salon, plongés dans un silence tranquille, pieds posés sur la table basse, il y a des moments où Castiel a envie de lui dire. Des moments durant lesquels Castiel a envie de reposer un peu sa tête, d'avoir une épaule contre laquelle l'appuyer. Il ouvre la bouche, cherche ses mots. « Ton âme est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu », « Parfois, tu es la seule chose qui a du sens », « Il m'arrive de m'asseoir dans la chaleur de ton âme quand tout autour de moi s'écroule. », « Parle-moi de ce rêve que tu fais tout le temps, avec Sam, Mary et John Winchester »… Mais tout lui paraît soit vide de sens, soit inapproprié. Il a l'impression que Dean s'enfuirait en courant.

Il tournerait les verrous, se réfracterait, se replierait dans un cocon.

Alors il se tait, se répète que les non-dits ne sont pas des mensonges. Que Dean n'a pas besoin de savoir et que de toutes les façons, il ne le veut sans doute pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de lire mon dernier chapitre et de le commenter ! Vous êtes ma lueur au bout du tunnel quand l'imagination éteint les lumières.

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les deux derniers et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Il était toutefois important pour moi de mettre cette idée sur papier. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

xx


End file.
